


La Petite Sirène

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Drugged Sex, Emily comes in a while later, F/F, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, generally a lot of creepy stuff, more mermaid stuff will come up as we go, the transformation is gradual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: When Lena is captures Widowmaker and Moira have fun experimenting on Widowmaker's new pet.(A bunch of people who follow my blog wanted me to write a thing where Lena gets turned into a mermaid, so here we are! READ THE TAGS)





	La Petite Sirène

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "the little mermaid" :)
> 
> Again, read the tags! Widowmaker and Moira are creepy as fuck and this is non con so don't read if that might upset you.

Lena slowly became aware of her surroundings. There was light, so much that it felt like her eyes were burning, voices that sounded strange, like they were muffled by a thin layer of glass, and her skin felt dry and irritated and cold.

"Le processus devra se faire graduellement, mais j’ai toute confiance dans le fait de pouvoir effectuer les modifications corporelles de manière sûre, et sans douleur, mais vous devrez garder un oeil sur son état mental. Elle sera considérablement perturbée." 1

"Ça rendra son entraînement plus facile. On peut toujours la droguer, si besoin." 2

In her confusion Lena struggled with the words, trying to decipher a meaning until she realized it must have been another language. French maybe? Still, one of the voices was familiar...

Widowmaker.

In a flash memories flooded into Lena's mind. The bullet ripping through her shoulder, blacking out, waking up and the interrogation with Reaper. Reaper standing over her with a knife, growling questions about the other agents of Overwatch.

Her heart pounded, she tried to run but her arms and legs and neck were held in place with restraints. Her eyes widened in terror when Widowmaker stepped above her into her view, her struggling becoming frantic and desperate.

"Please, I told you everything, please don't-"

"Calm down, chérie." Widowmaker said, gently placing a cool hand on Lena's cheek. "The interrogation is over. No one is going to hurt you."

Lena jerked at the touch, but it was pleasant and cool, a gentle contrast to the horrible, searing pain of the interrogation. She couldn't help but lean into the small comfort even if she didn't trust the source.

"That's right, it's over. Calm down, breathe, no one is going to hurt you."

Lena knew that she couldn't trust anything she was hearing but the gentle touch and soothing words reached into her mind, calming her panic.

Widowmaker leaned forward, pressing her lips to Lena’s. Lena’s eyes widened at the unexpected gesture of intimacy, but she accepted the kiss without resistance. Widowmaker seemed to be in a gentle mood and Lena had no intention of antagonizing her. If the worst thing Widowmaker did was a kiss then Lena would be very lucky indeed. Besides, the kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle, and Lena actually shivered in pleasure as Widowmaker began running cool fingers down her naked skin.

_ Something is wrong. _

Lena struggled to keep her mind clear but it was getting harder to think my the second. Widowmaker’s cool touch was heavenly, it drove everything else out of her mind. It wasn’t long before Lena was returning the kiss and eagerly leaning into her caresses.

_ No, this isn’t right... _

Some small part of Lena’s mind maintained enough rationality to know that she should hate this. She shouldn't want it. But that part of her mind was being pushed further and further down, becoming more and more quiet with every second Widowmaker touched her until Lena could hardly remember that she had not wanted it.

Widowmaker finally pulled away, Lena leaning up in desperation for even a fleeting moment longer of that heavenly touch then groaning in frustration when she could no longer reach her.

"Ton conditionnement à l’air d’avoir bien fonctionné." Widowmaker said. 3

"On dirait bien, en effet." Moira said, stepping into view, opposite of Widowmaker. 4

Lena's panic spiked again when she saw Moira. She looked to Widowmaker, eyes full of fear.

"No one will hurt you. I will protect you. Understand?" Widowmaker said.

Widowmaker's reassurance helped. Lena didn't like that Moira was here, she was a dangerous, twisted woman. Lena's skin crawled as she watched Moira's eyes wandering up and down her naked body, but at least she was safe from anything Moira might try to do to her. Besides, Lena had more pressing concerns now that she knew she was safe.

"Why am I here?" Lena managed to ask after struggling to put the thoughts into words for a moment.

"Akande wanted to dispose of you now you are no longer of any use to talon. That would have been a terrible waste so I am going to be looking after you from now on.” Widowmaker said.

That was not exactly reassuring for Lena. Being watched over was good, protection was good, but Lena didn’t know what that meant for her. The confusion must have shown on her face because Widowmaker clarified.

“You won't need to worry about anything. I treat my pets very well.”

Ok, yeah, this did not seem great. Even so an image of being on her knees in a collar floated to the top of her mind, gently pet by Widowmaker...

"Overwatch is looking for me." Lena said with certainty.

"I’m afraid not, chérie. They think you are dead, that your body de-materialized. No one will come to find you.” Widowmaker said.

Lena was stunned silent, a flood of conflicting emotions that all felt wrong. A thread of terror was her only reaction that really made sense, but it was far less potent than it should have been. She also felt a thrill of excitement and relief that she would be able to stay with Widowmaker.

"Why do I feel so strange?" she blurted out.

“I can answer that. You have been unconscious for nearly a week. In that time I began a program of modifications on you.” Moira said.

Lena looked to the doctor.”

“What…”

“Both physical and mental modifications, as well as extensive conditioning to make you more compliant to Widowmaker.”

"I don't have any desire to hurt you.” Widowmaker said, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. “But I do need you to be obedient, and since I can’t ever let you go I decided to make you into a more ideal pet.” Widowmaker said playfully.

"I assure you it will be a painless process." Moira said. “Surprisingly that is very important to her.”

“Tsk, please Moira. I would never be so crude as to mistreat a pet. Discipline, perhaps, and I might play with her rough occasionally, but never cause her pain without cause.”

Lena’s thoughts twisted up as she tried to process all this information. It was so much, she couldn’t figure out how to feel about it.

“I want to go home…” She whined.

“But you are home.” Widowmaker said “Are you alright? Are you in any pain?”

“I can’t think, it’s frightening.” Lena said.

“Aww, poor girl.” Kissing her gently on the forehead.

“That is most likely due to the changes I made to your brain chemistry. It will be a little unpleasant for the time being, but it will help make your transition easier, ease negative emotions and highlight the positive as well as help you be more compliant. The confusion will wear off as your mind adjusts.”

Lena took a few seconds to translate this from mad scientist to layman terms.

"You permanently drugged me?" Lena asked.

"It is a crude way to put it, but if it helps to think of it that way, yes."

“Just relax, you will get used to it soon.” Widowmaker said.

Lena couldn't imagine anything more terrifying than Moira being allowed to 'modify' her body, especially after everything that she had done to Amélie, but the terror was dulled, far away. She liked the idea of being a better pet.

“How are you making me better?” She asked.

Widowmaker grinned in delight.

“I think we’ll keep exactly what I have planned for you a surprise, but it will make you uniquely wonderful. I am sure you will love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, ask followers what my wife should draw, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments! Please, I know it is scary on kinky stuff but no ones going to judge, least of all me.


End file.
